


Paint Streaks – Ode to My Family

by vejiraziel



Series: Paint Streaks [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/pseuds/vejiraziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the survivors are trying to get back into the hang of living in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Streaks – Ode to My Family

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) in honor of her birthday. Hope you like, bun bun<3

Title: Paint Streaks – Ode to My Family  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slashy goodness. Obscene amounts of sparkling fluff.  
Pairings: Prowl x Jazz.  
Characters:Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Prowl, Stepper. Mention of others.  
Summary: The war is over and the survivors are trying to get back into the hang of living in peace.  
Notes: A little gift for [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) in honor of her birthday. Hope you like, bun bun <3

Thanks to [](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/profile)[**eerian_sadow**](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/) for beta reading this for me on short notice!

  
It was a slow cycle for the business, which suited Sideswipe just fine. It had been particularly busy in the last few cycles and it was winding down now that some festivities on Earth were taking place. The human’s holiday, while not exactly observed in Cybertron, was usually a cycle when most mechs would indulge themselves in a little rest and luxuriating and as such the heavy flow of customers slowed down considerably.

For some reason the imports he managed to get from and to Earth were particularly popular around this time of the solar cycle and while the profits were pretty good, it put a really big dent on his free time. He couldn’t complain much, though, as the income had helped him and his brother to buy their very own home. Sunstreaker’s career as an artist had taken flight again and his pieces were very sought after in both Cybertron and Earth to the point Sunstreaker devoted an entire two months to attend events in the planet that was their home for a long time.

Sideswipe doubled as a sort of manager for him, and was he who helped Sunstreaker to arrange what events he would attend and make sure arrangements for his twin’s needs were made. Sunstreaker attended a wide range of events from very prestigious and exclusive festivals where he met with the creme of the crop of the artistic field, to charity events where he would donate pictures painted on-site. He even managed time to squeeze a couple of conventions to the delight of the many fans the Autobots possessed on the planet. Even Sideswipe was surprised of how his brother managed to tolerate the almost two months of said events, but he did and after their return to Cybertron they would spend several cycles doing nothing but luxuriating in their home.

Soon, though, their home became too big for them alone. It was a fairly big two story home that had plenty of room for Sunstreaker and his studio plus Sideswipe’s office where he managed the cycle to cycle minutae of his business. But after living cramped up in the Ark with dozens other mechs all that space felt too much for them, and both would admit to a loneliness.

Before they had their own home not far away from where Sideswipe’s business operated, they lived in a small apartment in one of the large buildings the new government of Cybertron had built to house the citizens. Only three doors away was the apartment his progenitors and youngest sibling lived in. But when they moved away to their now home, it became harder and harder to see their parents and little Stepper, and both twins loathed the idea of having to miss so much of their little brother’s development.

Prowl had been uncertain when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came to visit them and offered their home to them.

“I feel like one of those old humans whose kids buy their retirement home for ‘em.” Jazz joked when the proposal was made, but agreed that a bigger place would be better to raise Stepper in. Prowl insisted in buying it off them, but the twins refused to accept any payment for it.

“Call it a thank you, for all you did for us.” Those were the twins’ words and they would hear none of it if Prowl tried to at least pay part of it.

Sunstreaker offered a solution that Prowl agreed to. “If you want to pay us back, paint something for the next exhibition.”

So Prowl, Jazz and Stepper moved into the home the twins bought, and in the spirit of keeping their independence, the twins had a smaller place for themselves built next door to their creators’ new home. While Prowl still served in his administrative post in the new government, in his free time he indulged in his passion for drawing and painting. Every now and then, Sideswipe managed to convince Prowl to allow him to sell his paintings or reproductions of his drawings, which also became very desired pieces.

Jazz had retired from service and indulged in a happy and comfortable life with his bondmate, their older offspring and raising Stepper. The sparkling was only reaching his second year of life and kept both of his parents and his older brothers on their figurative toes. He was a happy and energetic bundle of parts that would spend his days clamoring the attention of his father and daddy, and would happily ruin some of Prowl’s artwork whenever he got his little hands on his sire’s favored drawing pad and stylus. A couple of times it was Sunstreaker who suffered the demise of a masterpiece thanks to the sparkling’s curiosity and enthusiasm, and had to take his father’s advice that “Saving your progress in a drawing pad very often when Stepper is around is almost a given.”

Sideswipe smiled to himself as he closed down his business, deciding to go back home earlier, eager to see Stepper and their creators.

When he arrived to their home, Jazz received him with a smile and all but dragged him inside just in time to watch Stepper claim a ride on Sunstreaker’s shoulders around the living room.

“Hard day?” Jazz asked while he thrust a cube of energon into his hands.

“Just at the beginning, it slowed down since that holiday on Earth is coming.” Sideswipe accepted the cube and sipped gratefully. “Mmm...something smells very good.”

“Ya father an’ I were makin’ some goodies. Ya got here just in time for th’first batch.” Jazz answered, brushing some powder off his cheek. Sideswipe grinned at the fact his carrier, up until this day, was still incredibly messy when he was in the kitchen.

“Siders!” Stepper chirped happily, holding his hands out to his older brother.

“Hey, Stepper!” Sideswipe grinned and picked his little brother, bouncing the infant in his arms. “Been good today?”

The sparkling squealed and giggled in joy when his brother bounced him in his arms while Sunstreaker crossed his arms, smirking at his twin. “About time you got here.”

“Whatever,” Sideswipe made a face to his twin, nuzzling his cheek with the sparkling’s.

“Now mechs, behave or yer not gettin’ any goodies.” Jazz snickered and left Stepper under his brothers’ care while he headed back to the kitchen where Prowl was already arranging the first batch of goodies neatly on a serving tray made specially for them back on Earth.

“Sideswipe is home I take it?” Prowl smiled at Jazz, casually holding a confection between his fingers for Jazz. The former saboteur took the bait and reached to pluck the goodie with his lips, bitting down on the crunchy morsel.

“Yep.” Jazz picked a mold that was just halfway filled, pouring some of the mix they had prepared moments ago into the mold. “I was thinkin’,”

Prowl raised an optic ridge and placed another mold already full into the oven. “Dare I ask what are you plotting this time?”

“Well, big Earth holiday is coming in a few weeks, I was thinkin’ we could all use a little vacation. An’ Stepper hasn’t been t’Earth in a while.” Jazz smiled at Prowl leaning forward to whisper against his audio. “Can leave the tyke with th’twins for a few hours...”

Prowl chuckled, knowing very well what Jazz was asking for. “I’ll have to inform Prime about that plan to let him know I’ll be unavailable for a few cycles.”

“You do that.” Jazz pecked his bondmate’s chevron and picked the tray, heading back to the living room. “Okay, ‘bots, who wants a goodie?”

After a while, Prowl and Jazz sat together on the couch of their home, watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker playing with their little brother. It was spark warming to see the two fearsome former frontline warriors happily bending down to the will of their infant sibling, and the very evident love the twins had for their baby brother.

“Y’know,” Jazz leaned against Prowl, a cube of energon held between black hands, his helm resting comfortably on Prowl’s shoulder. “If we were humans, I’d be feelin’ quite old.”

“It’s a good thing we’re not elderly humans then.” Prowl wrapped an arm around Jazz’s shoulders, contenting themselves with watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker become willing living canvases for Stepper’s finger paints. “They’re going to need a good wash after this.”

Jazz nodded. “We’ll jus’ drop ‘em in the tube before they go.” Jazz eyed the drawing pad tucked between Prowl’s side and the arm rest. “Not gonna draw today?”

“Later.” Prowl smiled, holding Jazz a little closer to him. “At this moment, I just want to enjoy them.”

“Yeah, I know what ya mean.” Jazz smiled to himself, sipping on his energon as he watched their twins and their little sibling together, feeling eternally grateful for the family he had, and the opportunity to finally enjoy a peaceful life all together. Thankful that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally had the chance to live a life away from the violence of war, and that they Stepper to remind them of their new beginning.


End file.
